Please Kiss Me
by shukishi
Summary: Three tries. Two let downs. One ending. Shinkumi.


Title: Please Kiss Me

Category: Gokusen

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+

Pairing: Shinkumi

Summary: Three tries. Two let downs. One ending.

Disclaimer: Gokusen is not mine, just a fan of Shinkumi.

-

* * *

-

First

-

The first time Shin asked Kumiko to kiss him was at their graduating party at the onsen trip. Shin had asked in a drunken stupor.

Everybody was drunk, including himself.

"Kiss me?" Shin asked with a slight slur as he stared at Kumiko, watching intently for her reaction. Shin didn't know what made him ask her, but he did it under the influence of alcohol.

"Sawada?!" Kumiko almost shouted at the sudden question, redness creeping up her cheeks without warning. "What are you asking?!"

"Please?" Shin crawled nearly on top of her and Kumiko could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk!" Kumiko cried out in her usual 'concern for her students' voice, although she seemed a bit too jittery around him. "Come on, I need to get you to bed. I need to get everyone to bed! Let's go!" Grabbing Shin by his arms, she used her strength to haul him up. Shin barely noticed that instead of the usual firm grip, it shook a bit. "How in the world did everyone get drunk? I thought I made note of everything!"

While Kumiko ranted off, Shin smirked drunkenly in his hazy mind; he found delight in making the usual stern Kumiko flustered. Moreover, he was the cause of it—not that damn whatever-his-name-was-policeman—but his smirk quickly died.

He didn't get the kiss he wanted.

-

* * *

-

Second

-

His second try was when he came back from Africa and had a welcoming party in the form of Kumiko herself. She had personally taken the day off from her teaching to greet him when she found out everyone else was too busy.

Shin felt special and basked in her undivided attention of fusing and caring. He was away for too long if this little of her could cause him this much happiness.

"Did you meet any lions or tigers in Africa?" Kumiko proceeded to ask as her next question once they entered the taxi and gave the driver the address.

"Yes," Shin said with his usual tiny smirk on his face, "But I only saw them while in a car with my friends."

"Oh!" Kumiko said in delight, and Shin looked her at in the rear mirror and was delighted to see the glowing face she made. "You made friends! Of course you made friends, but I'm so proud of you!"

"Proud enough to kiss me?" Shin let the words slip without meaning to. He hoped she took it jokingly, but on the other hand he hoped she would actually do it.

"Shi-Shin!" Kumiko stuttered a bit with her ears turning red, "Don't joke around like that!"

Shin let out a forced laugh and hoped it came out convincingly enough. "Sorry Yankumi," He deliberately used her nickname. "I joked too much like that back in Africa and forgot I'm not with them."

"Th-that's great!" Kumiko smiled, "You feel comfortable enough with me to joke around like I'm your friend!"

"Ah," Shin said, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. He didn't like the feeling he had at the moment—having her think of him just as a friend was annoying and he wondered just when she would feel the same way he did. At least she didn't think of him as a younger brother; just the thought of her feeling that way about him made him frown.

When they reached their destination, Kumiko asked the driver to unlock the trunk before getting out. Shin took out his wallet and paid the driver.

After the driver finished counting the money, he tipped his hat and smiled. "Good luck kid."

Shin gave him a confused look.

The driver kept on smiling and slightly tilted his head towards in Kumiko's direction. "You'll need the luck."

Shin let a small smile surface before nodding. "Thanks."

* * *

-  
Third

-

Shin smiled and happily cooked his dinner. Soon, he was able to set everything he needed on the table. Just about to be finished, he heard the door open and close. Quick footsteps headed his way and he turned just in time to catch the woman in his arms.

"I'm back, Shin!" Kumiko said happily.

Shin smiled and shifted his hand from her shoulder to her lower back. "Welcome home."

Than he leaned down to kiss her.

They pulled apart. He didn't need to ask anymore after the third time. He was now able to legally get as many kisses as he wanted and more without asking.

-  
End.  
-

* * *

-

A/N: A short shinkumi for people to enjoy. Hope you liked it.

And thank you very much for beta-ing this one-shot, Calophi~! I appreciated it a lot. ^_^

-

* * *


End file.
